


the one where chandler cops a feel

by gaygatsby



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: M/M, fluff fluff fluff, joey and chandler are both adorably oblivous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaygatsby/pseuds/gaygatsby
Summary: chandler finds himself with a hand on joey's thigh





	the one where chandler cops a feel

**Author's Note:**

> kind of a spur of the moment fanfic, hopefully it's not too horrible!

The day that Chandler and Joey stopped ordering delivery instead of cooking would be the day that they kissed, which would be never. _Or_ at least that’s what Chandler thought to himself as he dialed their go-to place ordering the usual: the Joey Special.

Chandler plopped himself on the armrest of Joey’s barcalounger.

“They’re on the way,” Chandler assured Joey, subconsciously rubbing his hand up Joey’s thigh, but quickly pulled it off, realizing what he was doing.

“Hey, _hey_ , man, whaddahell are you doin’?” Joey cried at Chandler’s unmistakably gay behavior, standing up from the barcalounger, looking mostly mortified.

“I-I, uh,” Chandler scratched at the back of his neck, trying to think of an excuse that a Joey would believe. It should not be that hard considering how gullible the poor bastard is, but Chandler was at a loss.

He always found himself having a hard time lying to Joey with his big, brown eyes and his pouty, protruding lip—it was too much of a hassle.

 _Ah ha!_ He thought dorkily to himself. He told Joey that he wanted to test his best wooing stuff on him, posing it as a question instead of an answer.

Joey responded with another question, rather skeptically, “You wanted to test your material on me?”

“Yeah, I’m seeing this g- _girl_ ,” Chandler was choked up on the last detail, seeing as it wasn’t exactly true. In fact, Chandler hasn’t been with a girl for a while.

The last person he’d been with was a _guy_ . His name was Andy. Chandler met him at a gay bar during his self-deemed drastic, crazy desire to find out if he was _gay_ or not. After a couple of glasses of liquid courage, he slept with Andy, and the question that Chandler asked himself his entire life was answered: he was gay.

More specifically for Joey.

Joey said the next bit faux sternly, seeming as if he wanted to crack a chuckle, “I sure hope not.”

 _“Huh?”_ Could Joey be into him?

“It’s kinda illegal, Chandler,” Joey cracked a grin.

“You’ve been hanging with me far too much, Joe,” Chandler said faking laugh, not finding it particularly funny, more focused on the fact that he copped a feel on Joey! Joey, of all people! His roommate. His _straight_ roommate!

“Yeah, I guess so,” Joey offered lamely.

“We good?”

“Yeah, just don’t do that again.”

It was radio silent for what seemed like minutes, the actual length of time it was quiet was irrelevant, the fact that the pair had nothing to say to each other was a _big deal_. Great going, Chandler thought to himself, he’s officially barred them from having a normal conversation ever again.

And that is why he was so goddamn unsuccessful at relationships.

Chandler voiced this vaguely to Joey, “I’m _sorry_ , man, I _just_ —Okay, so, uh, there’s this person. They’re incredibly intoxicating—“

“Huh?”

“Sexy, I mean, they’re _sexy_ ,” Chandler clarified, “And somehow be incredibly sweet, thoughtful, and cute at the same exact time. I wanna make a move, Joe, but I’m horrified that I’ll screw it up. Like _classic_ Chandler.”

Joey listened to Chandler as he spilled his heart out about never being able to get what Joey assumed was a girl, because Chandler hadn’t specified the gender of this _person_ he didn’t want to screw it up with.

Joey inched closer to Chandler, “Chandler, have you ever thought that the reason you’re so bad at relationships is because you’re trying to be in the wrong kind?”

If Joey wasn’t so uncharacteristically insightful at this moment, Chandler would be offended at the jab at his unsuccessful relationships.

“Trust me, pal,” Chandler said, nonchalantly slipping, “This person’s _way_ different than the usual kind of people I go for.”

“Oh,” Joey looked almost disappointed, as if there was some sort of double meaning to— _Oh!_ Oh! Chandler thought to himself, echoing Joey’s “oh” except in a tone of realization.

“It’s _you_ , Joey,” Chandler grabs Joey’s hand instinctively, and Joey pulls it away, but not out of disgust. It was more akin to confusion. Could you expect anything less of a mostly oblivious Joey?

“Huh?”

“It’s you, I like _you_.”

“What about the sexy, cute girl you’ve been whining _on and on_ about?”

“ _You’re_ the sexy, cute girl, Joey.”

"Oh."

He’s a bit slow, but he’s a keeper.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> feedback would be lovely


End file.
